1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a support apparatus for hand held devices such as small electronic calculators, computers, video games, or global positioning devices and more specifically resides in a support apparatus that can be utilized as a stand to elevate the visual display of the devices or to attach the device in a semi-permanent position on a wall or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of printed circuit chips, a wide variety of hand held electronic devices such as calculators, computers and video games have been manufactured and sold throughout the world. Typically, such hand held electronic devices have a generally planar backside so that they lie flat upon a desktop or other type supporting surface. In such position, the keyboard or operating buttons of the device are not as accessible as they would be if the device was in an inclined position and the visual display that these devices contain is not in an optimum viewing position for a user.
To overcome the above deficiency of normal hand held electronic devices, collapsible calculator stands are disclosed in the prior art for elevating the keyboard and visual display of such devices during their use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,212 discloses a collapsible electronic calculator stand that is formed from a base that is attachable to the back of an electronic device and a leg that can be pivotally mounted to the base for movement between an open position for supporting the calculator at an angle and a collapsed position lying flat against the back of the device.
Another type of support structure for a hand held electronic device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,829 and is comprised of a hinged cover that overlies the top face of the computer housing in a closed position, and in an open position the cover is pivoted to lie adjacent the rear face of the housing and is latchable in such position to serve as a stand to elevate the top end of the housing.
Both of the above described prior art structures appear to be functional and useful in their operation for elevating the keyboard and display of a hand held electronic device. However, these devices do not provide a light weight, flexible support that locks the hand held device into place relative to the support.
In addition, not all use of hand held electronic devices are made on a desk or tabletop as in certain instances, it may be highly desirable to be able to attach a hand held electronic device to an upstanding wall so that it is by a particular work station or is more readily accessible to the personnel using it. Neither of the above described structures show or suggest any means for accomplishing such attachment.
The present invention is adapted to provide a highly flexible and yet relatively structurally simplistic arrangement for providing a structure that is securely attachable to a hand held electronic device for either supporting the device on a table top or attaching it to a surface.
The present invention provides an accessory support apparatus for hand held electronic devices to provide hands free use and stability thereof. The support apparatus in a first preferred embodiment includes an elongated universal connector bar and a support member in the form of a support stand that are attachable together by cooperating coupling means on the connector bar and the support member.
The connector bar includes a generally flat side with means to affix the connector bar to a hand held device, and a second generally flat side opposite the first flat side and having an integrally formed and raised first coupling means protruding therefrom. The support member also includes an integrally formed and raised coupling means that mates with the coupling means on the connector bar to form a secure and stable connection therebetween. The support member of the first preferred embodiment comprised a support stand that is formed with a leg of a generally triangular shape, a bracket portion and a hinge portion located between the leg and said bracket portion to provide for relative movement between the bracket portion and the leg and a lock-tab associated with the hinge portion to maintain the position of the leg relative to the device when in an open position.
A second preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a connector bar similar to that of the first preferred embodiment, but differs from the first embodiment in that the support member is in the form of a bracket bar rather than a support stand. The purpose of this embodiment is to permit the attachment of a hand held electronic device to a wall or other type of side surface. The bracket bar includes a generally flat first side that has means to affix the bar to a desired surface and a second generally flat side that has an integrally formed and raised second coupling means that mates with the coupling means of the connector bar to form a connection therebetween. Accordingly, through the use of the second embodiment, the hand held electronic device can be attached to any type of desired surface depending on where the bracket bar is affixed.
In view of the above, it can be seen that it is an object of the present invention to provide a support apparatus for a hand held electronic device that permits for a varied placement of the device depending upon the particular needs of the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support apparatus that is relatively simplistic in structure and yet is adaptable by the user to either place the device on a supporting surface or in a desired elevated position on a desk or table top.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism to maintain stability when the device is in an elevated position on a desk or table top.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a support apparatus for a hand held device that reliably affixes the device in a position as preferred by the user through the use of coupling means that are slidably engageable together in a semipermanent association.
Still further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having reference to the following specification and the accompanying drawings.